Thank Chuck I Passed Puberty
by diamondhana
Summary: Sam and Dean are hunting down a witch that ages people up. When they find her, Dean manages to kill her, but not without Sam getting hit. This fic is mostly fluff and humor. Some angst. Featuring a protective!Dean and some hurt!Sam. Other characters(Jody, Donna,etc.) will also be in the later chapters. Supernatural does not belong to me. Feedback and suggestions are appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural

Sam & Dean

Chapter 1

"Yo Sammy, come on man! I'm not getting any younger here!"

Sam sighed as he grabbed the gear and headed for the garage. They were heading out for a hunt. They had gotten a local call about a witch aging people up and killing them. The hunter that had been assigned to the case got aged up to 80 years old and died of a heart attack. Luckily, Sam had done his research and figured out the spell she was using. Of course, Dean was only interested in ganking the bitch.

"I'm here, I'm here" Sam replied as he got into the passenger seat.

"'Bout time Sammy," Dean griped as he started the car. "I was about to leave ya ass and gank this bitch alone."

Sam snorted, "Like you'd even know how. I did all the research!"

"Research is for nerds Sammy. All I need are a couple of witch killing bullets and my trusty gun." Dean smirked at him.

Sam just rolled his eyes as the car rolled out onto the road. He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. He had researched all last night and hadn't been able to get any sleep.

"Rise and shine Sammy!"

Sam woke up with a start and looked next to him and saw Dean staring down at him.

"We're here man, come on."

They got up and checked into the motel. After they had gotten settled, Sam grabbed his laptop and brought up his research.

"OK, so get this. The witch, who goes by Mystique, has been aging people up as revenge because she herself was aged up when she was 20 to 60 years old."

Dean wrinkled his nose.

"Gross dude! The only good part about witches is at least they're hot. Now I have to kill a 60 year old witch?"

Sam just gave him a bitch face.

"Do you want to be turned into a 70 year old man again and have me save your ass?"

Dean squawked in anger and glared at him.

"You promised to never bring that up again!"

Sam rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Whatever man, let's just go and finish the job so we can get back to the hunter and to Jack. I don't like leaving him alone for too long."

"You're like a mother hen dude! He's the spawn of Satan, I think he can take care of himself." Dean griped.

"Huh, now you know how I feel every single time I get a scratch." Sam smirked at him.

"Just shut up," Dean grumbled.

He grabbed the witch killing bullets and headed out the door to the witch's house.

After a 20 minute drive, they arrived at her house.

They got out and grabbed their guns.

"OK Sam, stay behind me and get ready to shoot." Dean whispered as he got ready to open the door.

Sam rolled his eyes. Ever since they had lost Cas and mom, Dean had become extra protective of him. Every time Sam had tried to talk to him, Dean had just brushed him off, stating the no chick-flick moments rule.

"I know how to hunt Dean. Been doing it since I was 9."

Dean just shot him a quick glare and shoved Sam behind him.

Sam felt a surge of anger, but decided to let it go. They had bigger problems than Dean being an overprotective big brother.

Dean gripped the door knob and banged open the door, gun cocked and ready to shoot.

In the center of the room stood the witch, an old crone, chanting over a book. She looked up to see Dean's bullet headed towards her face. She leapt out of the way and cast a spell towards Dean.

"Dean look out!" Sam shoved Dean out of the way and got hit with the full brunt of the spell.

"Sammy!" Dean looked in horror as Sam flew across the room and into the next one.

"You bitch!" Dean screamed and shot the witch right between her eyes. The witch died laughing.

Sam groggily opened his eyes. His entire body hurt, like he had been slammed into a wall.

With a flash, he remembered what happened.

 _"Please Chuck," He prayed. "Please let me be 35 years old and not 80"_

He looked down at his hands. They seemed fine and not any wrinkly than normal. Then it hit him.

 _Oh God, where the hell is my hair!_


	2. Chapter 2

-Hey guys! I really like writing this story so my muse is just flowing :) There will probably be about 2 more chapters, with pretty much everyone being protective about Sam. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Tell me if you want me to include any other specific characters.

Sam felt panic shooting through his body and he reached up and patted his head. His hair was shaggy like it was when he was in Stanford.

 _Thank Chuck I passed puberty. I think I would kill myself if I had to go through that nightmare again._

Sam heard commotion from the other room and heard a gunshot.

"Dean!" Sam barged into the room to see Dean standing over the witch's dead body.

"Sammy?!" Dean looked at him in astonishment. "Holy hell, what did that bitch do to you? Are you hurt?"

Dean immediately ran over to him and began patting him down.

"Dean, I'm fine." Sam tried squirming away. "I just got de-aged down to about 22."

Dean looked at Sam with an emotion on his face that Sam couldn't identify.

"Come on, we better get you back to the bunker so we can get you changed back." Dean hustled him out of the house and into the impala.

As they drove, Dean kept glancing over at him.

"Dude, stop!" Sam shouted at him.

"What?" Dean replied defensively.

Sam glared pointedly at him.

"You keep glancing over at me. It's creeping me out."

Dean kept his gaze fixed on the road in front of him as he replied, "Sorry man, it's just so weird seeing you this young. Reminds me of the good old days."

Now Dean glanced over at him with a fond smile on his face.

Sam couldn't help but grin back.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

The rest of the way to the bunker was passed in comfortable silence.

Suddenly, a thought crossed Sam's brain, and he had to stifle laughter.

"What are you smiling about?" Dean asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"Sorry," Sam grinned. "I'm just imagining Jack's reaction to me being de-aged."

Dean also let out a little laugh.

"He probably won't even recognize you, without your Disney princess hair."

Sam just rolled his eyes while Dean smirked at him.

The bunker came into sight and Dean parked the impala in the garage and got out, calling for Jack.

"Hey kid, I got a surprise for you!"

They heard a crash, and then the sound of running footsteps.

"A surprise! What is it? Is it nougat? Wait I know it's a light-saber right? Or is it-"

Jack skidded to a stop in front of them, his mouth hanging open as he looked at Sam.

"Sam? Is that you?"

Sam gave Jack a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, the witch we were hunting managed to get me with a spell before we killed her. I'm alright though." He hastily added, seeing Jack's concerned look.

"Yeah, he got hit," Dean interjected angrily, "because he pushed me out of the way."

Sam glared at Dean. "We've been over this Dean. You're not the only self-sacrificing one in this family."

Dean just let out a angry huff.

"But Sam, I thought the witch you were hunting ages people up, not down." Jack questioned.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

"I know, that's what's got me confused as well. Technically speaking, I should be around 85 since the spell adds 30 years to my age. But instead, I'm 22."

"Look Sammy," Dean said quietly, "maybe we shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. You can think of this as your second chance."

Sam could practically feel his blood boiling.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Dean? You think just because I'm 22 again, I'm gonna leave you for Stanford?! Well guess again big brother. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not!" Sam stormed out of the room.

"Hey wait Sammy," Dean called after him, "where are you going?"

Sam turned his head around and glared at Dean.

"To find a reverse spell jerk."

Jack and Dean stood alone in silence.

"Soooo," Jack said awkwardly, "does this mean Sam's my brother now? And I just wanted to let you know that his hair is really awesome."

Dean just walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

-Author's notes: Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this longer chapter. I'm thinking that there's probably going to be about 1 or 2 chapter left, I haven't decided yet. Comment if you like it :)

Sam sat in the library, his head buried in a lore book. He was going to find a cure to this whether Dean liked it or not.

"Sammy?" Dean poked his head in the library, glancing warily at Sam. "Have you found anything yet?"

Sam sighed and glanced up, his hair falling in his eyes. He impatiently pushed it away, feeling out of place since it felt so much shorter.

"No, though I have figured out why I got aged down instead of aged up."

Now, Sam looked at Dean warily, debating how much he should tell him. Dean saw him looking and gave him an impatient look.

"Well, don't keep me waiting Sammy. How come you're 22 instead of 80?"

Sam focused on the book in front of him as he responded.

"Well, you know how I have angel grace in me right? It turns out that affected the spell and and sort of reversed it."

Dean eyed him suspiciously.

"Seems kind of like an abridged version there, Sam. Anything you're not telling me?"

Sam quickly looked up at Dean and responded, "Nope, that's all the lore book says."

Dean looked like he wanted to argue but decided against it.

"Well, Jody needs help with a hunt and I told her that I would drive down there and help her out. Seems like a nest of vampires. She doesn't want them getting too close to Alex."

Sam got up and stretched.

"OK, let me grab the gear and we can head out."

Dean put a hand on his shoulder.

"Woah, slow your roll there tiger! Somebody needs to stay here and watch Jack."

Sam looked at Dean with an incredulous look on his face.

"You're joking, right? I'm not letting you go into a vamp nest without me."

Dean sighed in frustration.

"I'll be fine, Sam! Jody, Donna, and Claire are all going to be there."

"I don't care" Sam replied resolutely. "Don't think how I haven't noticed you calling me Sammy more often. Just because I look 22 doesn't mean that I don't have 35 years of hunting experience. I'm coming with you even if I have to take a different car."

Dean threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Sammy, you could get hurt, and then what would I do? I already lost you once-" Dean broke off as his voice cracked.

Sam's face softened.

"Dean-" He started to say, but Dean left the room before he could get anything else out.

Sam sighed and went to his room and saw Jack sitting on his bed.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Sam, can I please come with you guys. I promise I have more control of my powers and I won't get in your way."

"I'm sorry Jack," Sam responded. "But we don't want you getting hurt. Try and practice your powers a bit more while we're gone and you can show me when we get back."

Jack's lower lip quivered, "Sam, I need to be there to protect you!"

Sam felt a zing of warmth shoot through his body, as well as irritation. What was it with everybody trying to protect him?

"I'll be just fine Jack, I promise. How about you start on a Harry Potter movie and you can tell me all about it when I come back?"

Jack thought about it and nodded.

"OK, I'll watch the Order of the Phoenix and make a summary of talking points that we can discuss when you get back. Be careful Sam."

With that, Jack left the room. Sam smiled fondly after him. Who knew that he could get so attached the the son of his torturer so quickly?

 _But Jack isn't anything like Lucifer. He's kind and actually cares about me._

After changing his clothes and grabbing the gear, he headed out to the garage to see Dean already waiting impatiently in the impala.

Sam started to say something, but Dean cut him off and started the engine.

After a while, they arrived at Jody's house.

Sam and Dean both got out and Sam knocked on the door.

It opened to reveal Jody's face, which quickly changed from smiling to shock.

"Oh my God! Sam, is that you?"

Sam smiled at her while he internally prepared himself for everybody's shock.

"Yeah, I got de-aged by a witch. Didn't Dean tell you?"

Sam glanced over at Dean, who was still resolutely not looking at Sam.

"No," Jody gave Dean the evil eye, which made him shift uneasily. "He didn't say anything about it. But, come inside boys, the girls are waiting to see you. Donna will join us later at the vamp nest."

They all walked inside while Jody closed the door and called out for the girls.

Claire and Alex ran down the stairs, only to stare at him in shock. Before they could say anything, Sam interjected.

"Yes, it's me, Sam. I got de-aged by a witch. I'm physically about 22." Sam put an emphasis on the word physically, looking pointedly at Dean, who loosened up and and gave him an apologetic smile. Sam gave him a small smile back.

"Wait, your 22?" Claire looked at him up and down. "Damn, you clean up good. Guess you're not as old of a geezer as I thought."

"Claire!" Jody, Alex, and Dean shouted while Sam's face burned.

"L-Let's just discuss the case." Sam stuttered.

Claire gave him a smirk and walked into the living room, where they all sat down and looked at the newspaper clippings.

"So," Jody started, "There's a nest of vamps living in this abandoned warehouse. They've been abducting young adults from a nearby college and turning them."

"Wait," Sam interjected. "Turning them? They aren't draining and killing them?"

Jody shook her head. "From the info we've gathered, they were a really small pack and needed to increase numbers, so they've only been turning so far. We want to wipe them out before the killing starts."

Now Claire sat up, alert. "That's why I had come up with an amazing plan, but Jody shot me down."

Jody sighed and said, "Claire, we already talked about this. You are not using yourself as bait!"

"What!" Dean exclaimed. "There's no chance in hell that's happening."

"But guys," Claire reasoned. "The vamps are going after young adults, so I fit that range perfectly."

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Sam.

"Sammy, don't you dare." Dean said warningly, but Sam paid him no mind. If this was the only option, then so be it.

"Guys, I'll be the bait."


	4. Chapter 4

There was an astounded silence, before Dean burst.

"Uh uh, no way Sammy. You're gonna be bait over my dead freaking body!"

Before Sam could protest, Jody chimed in.

"You know Dean, it's not a bad idea. Of course, Sam will be careful," Jody glanced pointedly at him, and Sam nodded. "But it's either Sam or Claire, and Sam does have 35 years of hunting experience under his belt."

Sam sighed internally. At least one person wasn't babying him.

Dean had a conflicted look on his face, battling between his over protectiveness of Claire and his baby brother. Finally, he relented.

"Fine, Sam, you can be the bait, only under two conditions: you will only have one hour left alone before I'm charging in and please, for the love of Chuck, don't be stupid."

Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the permission Dean. And you're more prone to stupid than I am."

Jody clapped her hands.

"OK then, so it's settled. Sam, you will go to South Dakota State University and hang around their campus until you get approached by a guy in a black leather jacked who calls himself Adam."

Claire pouted.

"Can't I at least go with him to the college?"

Jody looked in exasperation at Claire.

"No Claire, we talked about this! The vamps don't approach people who aren't alone. It causes too much suspicion for them. Sam has to be alone."

At this Jody looked at Dean. Dean nodded sheepishly.

"Alone, I got it."

Everybody stood up.

"Alright," Jody smiled. "Let's go get these bastards."

Sam sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He had been sitting here for over and hour and he hadn't seen one person wearing a leather jacket looking at him.

However, he had seen several girls and guys checking him out, since he was clearly new. It also might have been the skinny jeans Claire had forced him to wear, saying that it would make him stand out more. Sam thought it had more to do with his ass, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Hey," A voice startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Adam, black leather jacket and all. "You new here?"

Sam took a deep breath, ready to lie his ass off.

"Yeah," He gave a charming smile. "I transferred from Kansas University. I'm studying pre-law."

Adam grinned and gave him a cocky smile.

"Kansas eh? Some of my friends lived in Kansas. We're actually throwing a party tonight at this sick warehouse if you want to join us?"

 _OK, I have to act cool. Can't seem too eager or I'll scare him off._

Sam paused, pretending to think about it.

"I don't know man, I still have a lot to catch up on in my classes."

Adam gave, or tried to give, him puppy dog eyes.

"Come on man, you said that you don't know anybody here. Well, this is the perfect chance to meet new people."

Sam pretended to think about it some more, and then grinned.

"OK, I'll be there. Could you give me the address?"

Adam smiled and scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"Knew you would come around man," Adam winked, handing him the piece of paper. "I gotta get to class, see you tonight."

Sam smiled and waved as Adam walked away. He got up slowly and walked to the impala, making sure that nobody was watching him. He got inside and looked over at Dean.

"I got it. The 'party' is at 10, though I'm pretty sure nobody else is invited."

Dean started up the engine, backing out.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Sammy? I'm sure we can come up with another plan."

Sam exploded, "Dean, I've told you! I'm fine with this plan and there's no reason for you to think that I'm not capable of doing this. Trust me for once would you?"

"Sammy, of course I trust you," Dean patted him on the shoulder. "It's the vamps I don't trust. But if you're sure about this, then I have complete faith in you."

They both looked at each other and smiled. Dean reached over and ruffled his hair as they headed back to Jody's house to meet up with Donna.

 _Great, another person I have to explain my situation to._

"Wow Sam! You're quite the looker." Donna ran her fingers through his hair. "And your hair's so fluffy!"

Seeing Sam's put out expression, she quickly added, "Not that it wasn't fluffy before or anything."

Dean smirked and said, "Yeah, he gets his looks from me."

Sam snorted, and Dean slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"OK guys," Jody came between them. "Let's get the plan down so we all know what we're doing."

Dean immediately sobered up.

"Sam goes to the warehouse at 10 pm. We give him exactly 1 hour to gather any information he can on new recruits and future plans before we bust in there and take them all out."

Sam shifted his feet. "Dean, I need more than one hour to get all the information I need. At least give me 3."

Dean just shook his head. "No way, Sam! In three hours they could have killed you or already turned you."

"No hold up, Dean," Donna said. "Sam makes a good point. The only reason we are using him for bait is so we can gain more information to make sure that they don't have any backup. I think we should give Sam some more time. He can always call us if something goes wrong."

Dean sighed and looked at him.

"Fine 2 hours OK?"

Sam grumbled but nodded.

Claire smiled and said, "You guys fight like an old married couple. Even more than Alex and I, and that's saying a lot."

Dean looked at Sam, an annoyed look on his face.

"Why does everybody always tell us that?!"

"OK guys, let's move out. Dean, you drive Sam to the warehouse,we'll follow you a little bit after. Good luck guys."

Sam smiled, "Thanks Jody."

They arrived at the warehouse. It was a shabby looking thing, like it was about to sink in on itself.

Dean turned around and looked at him.

"You good on the plan, Sammy? You get 2 hours, that's it. Anymore and I'm hauling your ass outta there."

Sam took a deep breath.

"I'm ready. Everything's gonna go according to plan." Sam didn't know if he was trying to convince Dean or himself.

Dean nodded reassuringly, "That's the spirit! Good luck and don't die."

"You too."

With that, Sam got out of the car and watched Dean drive away. He would be waiting for Sam's phone call a couple miles back with Jody and everybody else.

 _Alright, I got this. Just get in, get the info, and get out._

Repeating the plan in his head, Sam walked up to the warehouse and knocked on the sagging door. It popped open to reveal Adam's grinning face.

"Sammy, you made it!"

Sam groaned internally at the nickname.

"It's Sam."

Adam's smile flickered for a second, but immediately came back brighter and faker than ever.

"Right, sorry. I tend to give a lot of people nicknames without asking. But come inside, the party's just about to start."

Sam walked in to see a group of about 15 people standing around. There was no indication that a party was even happening, since there was no refreshments.

 _Unless I'm the refreshment!_

Shaking off that disturbing thought, Sam turned to Adam, just in time to see a baseball bat heading towards his face.

He ducked, but it still managed to clip the side of his head, sending him sprawling onto the ground. He clutched his head, groaning.

Adam laughed, swinging the bat.

"Did you really think we wouldn't recognise the famous Sam Winchester, even if you are de-aged. Guess that witch was good for something. I can't believe you were stupid enough to walk right into our trap."

Sam tried to get up, but he was soon held down by about 10 arms.

"Uh uh uh," Adam shook his head. "You aren't going anywhere."

With that, he brought the bat straight down on Sam's head.

Right before losing consciousness, Sam's last thought was,

 _Dean's gonna kill me._

Sam woke up with a groan. His entire body felt like it was on fire. All his senses were tingling, like everything was dialled up to an 11.

He blearily opened his eyes.

 _Why the hell is everything so bright?_

Something tickled the back of his neck. Sam shot up.

 _My hair, it's long again!_

He was back to his original age. He let out a sigh of relief, only to wince in pain.

 _Did they give me some type of drugs? Why is everything so bright._

The answer came to him like a bullet to his heart.

 _Shit! I'm a freaking vampire!_

 _-_ Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed it! There will be one more chapter. Feedback is appreciated:)


	5. Chapter 5

Dean tapped the steering wheel impatiently.

 _What the hell of taking Sammy so long?_

They had agreed that Sam would check in every 30 minutes for an update on how it was going and whether he had learned anything.

 _Calm down, Dean. He probably just lost track of time, the nerd. He'll call you soon, rambling about what he learned._

Dean tried to reassure himself, but his Sam sense was going haywire. He checked his watch again, and sighed. If he went barging into the warehouse, he would ruin Sam's chances of gaining information, and Sam would give him a major bitchface and not talk to him for a week. He would just have to wait it out. Sam knew what he was doing. He was fine.

 _Sam was freaking out. He was a vampire!_

He tugged at the chains holding him to the ground, hoping that his vampire strength would break them, but no luck. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps coming down the stairwell, and immediately went limp, hoping to catch the vamps off guard.

The footsteps approached him, and he heard one of them complain. "Adam, he's still asleep! How hard did you knock him out?"

Sam heard another set of footsteps approach, and heard Adam grunt. "It wasn't my fault! It was probably the spell we gave him to age him back up. It must have knocked him out a bit more."

Sam forced himself not to jerk up in surprise.

 _They're the ones who aged me up? Why?_

All of a sudden, he felt a boot kick his side. "We'll have to de-age him back down soon so he can be of use to us. The only thing better than a Winchester is a Winchester in his prime. Plus, it will give us control over him."

Sam forced himself to stay still.

 _They can't age me back down! And what do they mean 'give them control'?_

Sam took a deep breath. It was now or never. With a lunge, he grabbed Adam's leg, biting it.

"Shit!" Adam cried out as he fell backwards. "Neil, hold him down! I need back up down here!"

Sam struggled in the chains, his vampire strength starting to kick in. But just as he was about to break them, all 15 of the vampires flooded the room, surrounding him. He was trapped.

Adam staggered to his feet. "You little bitch," he snarled. "Is that any way to treat your future leader?"

Sam spit in his face. "Go to hell."

Adam laughed. "No thanks, although I heard you've already been there. Hope you haven't gotten used to your body because we're de-aging you again."

Sam played dumb and pretended that he hadn't heard their previous conversation. "Why did you age me up to just de-age me then?"

Adam smiled condescendingly at him. "The vampire venom countered the spell the witch had put on you, which is why you reverted back to your actual age. However, we know a spell that will not only turn you young again, but will keep you a vampire and under my control forever."

At hearing those words, Sam blanched.

 _I can't be a vampire forever! I'll be the very thing I hunt._

Sam renewed his struggle, hoping to break the already weakened chains.

Adam turned around to the other vamps and signaled. "Hold him down. Renee, get the spell ready."

A mousy girl with brown hair nodded, picking up a thick spell book while about 10 or so vamps pinned down his arms and legs.

Sam was helpless. Why had he thought he could do this on his own? He wanted his big brother. Sam snapped himself out of it. Dean wasn't here and he needed to find a way out of it.

Adam stepped forward as Renee began to chant. Sam recognized the words from what Mystique had chanted at him before she died, but there was also a control spell mixed with the de-aging spell, as well as Adam's name. Sam's eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

Adam looked down at him and laughed. "That's right Sammy, you will be under my control."

Sam struggled against the hands holding him down, but to no luck. He groaned in agony as his body slowly began to revert back. It was much more painful than last time, as he had been unconscious when it had happened. In a matter of minutes, he was 22 again, and completely under Adam's control.

Adam laughed, a maniacal glint in his eye. He addressed the vamps holding him down. "You guys can let go of him. There isn't anything he can do now."

Sam felt like crying. He felt like dying. Once again, his free will had been ripped away from him. He was somebody else's plaything. At least his mind was still his. At that thought, and idea hit him.

 _My mind is still mine!_

Adam was talking to his pack in the background, something about victory killings, but Sam wasn't listening. He glanced frantically around the room until his eyes landed on Adam's bat. The very bat that he had been knocked out with.

 _OK Sam, you can do this. Just like riding a bike._

It didn't matter that it had been years since he had used his powers and that he didn't have any demon blood inside him. Ruby had told him that he never needed the blood anyway, it was all him.

Sam took a deep breath, reaching inside him to a place he had sworn he would never touch. Concentrating on the bat, Sam watched as it rose up and hit Adam on the back of his head, knocking him out. All the vamps startled, looking at Sam.

He hauled himself up on his feet, and hissed at them. "You should never underestimate a Winchester."

Before they could react, Sam flashed upstairs with his over heightened vamp speed (thanks to his powers) and grabbed a machete. Sam looked down at it and grinned, it was time to get to work.

Dean was about to have an aneurysm. It was nearing 2 hours, and he hadn't heard a single peep from Sam. Just as he was about to storm back into the warehouse, his phone rang. He looked at it and sighed in relief.

"Sam, what the hell! You promised to check in and I haven't heard a single word from you."

"I know, I'm sorry, but I was a little tied up. Turns out, the vamps knew who I was…" Sam continued on explaining how he had been aged and de-aged and turned into a vamp, and how since he had killed Adam, he wasn't under anybody's control. He purposely left out the part about his powers coming back.

Dean let out an outraged squawk. "Wait, so you're a vampire right now! Stay right there, I'm coming to get you. Make sure you take some of Adam's blood."

Dean hung up and floored the accelerator.

Sam hung up the phone and grimaced. He knew that he would have to tell Dean about his powers eventually, but that could wait until after he was cured.

Dean soon arrived, and immediately began his mother henning. Sam just stood there, knowing that Dean needed some reassurance that he was alive, vampire or not.

Finally, Dean stepped back, satisfied that Sam had no major injuries. "Come on, let's get some of that blood and make you a cure. Hopefully, it will also make you go back to your normal age. I told Jody and the girls to go home, figured you wouldn't want them to see you like this."

Sam smiled gratefully at Dean, and started to make the cure. Soon, it stood in front of him. He gulped it down, grimacing at the taste. After a couple minutes, he felt the cure take effect. But something wasn't right.

He looked at Dean, a remorseful look on his face. "I thought this might happen. Since they chanted a mixture of two spells, we were only able to reverse one."

"What the hell does that mean, exactly?" Dean asked with a frustrated look on his face.

"It means either I get turned into a vampire again and revert back to 35, or I stay human at 22." Sam explained.

Dean looked at him in shock. "Well, you're a genius, if anybody can figure it out, it's you!"

Sam took a steadying breath, preparing himself for what was about to come. "I don't want to figure this out Dean."

Dean blinked at him, confused. "What do you mean Sam? I thought you wanted to go back to your normal age?"

"I did, but that was before I realized I got my powers back. With my powers combined with Jack's, we should be strong enough to open the portal into the other world. And I don't care if you think my powers will make me go darkside or that Mom is dead, I have faith that she's alive and I'm bringing her back." Sam dropped the bombshell on Dean.

There was a shocked silence, before Dean got up. "If that's what you want Sam, then so be it. But don't expect me to support you on this crazy, half-baked plan. You and Jack can do whatever the hell you want. Mom's dead and there's nothing anybody can do to change that." Dean walked out of the warehouse.

Sam stared at Dean's retreating back.

 _Well, that went well._

Sam steeled himself. He was going to get Mom back, and when he did, Lucifer was dead.

-Author's notes

Hi guys, this is the final chapter. I left it kind of open ended. I ultimately decided to leave him 22, since it fit with him getting his powers back. I got inspiration for that idea from BonanzaRocks's review:) I also felt like Sam should be the one to kill Lucifer. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I loved writing it. I'm open to writing a sequel, so if you guys have any ideas, feel free to tell me:)


End file.
